


Moosely Additional Scenes

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e20 The Devil You Know, Gen, M/M, Moosely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'The Devil You Know' episode. </p><p>Sam is shocked to hear that Brady was a demon all that time, and Crowley just wants to help. Unfortunately he lets his mouth run and he reveals his feelings for Sam, leaving his dumbfounded.</p><p>(Requests/Prompts are welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Missing scene from 05x20 _The Devil You Know._**

"Look, I told you not to go in there alright? Moose? _Oi_! You listening to me?" Crowley sighed, trying and failing to get Sam's attention.

  
"I-I can't believe even back then...I just- Why _me_?" Sam stuttered, seemingly shocked at this new revelation. Even back in his sophmore year he was surrounded by the supernatural after he tried so hard to get away from it; his best friend, the one he trusted the most turned out to be the black-eyed-scum that he hunted.

"You know why. We've all told you why. C'mon lets go get a drink, you look like you need it." Crowley responded, clicking his fingers to make a bottle of Craig appear. 

  
"No, No I don't. All that bitch Ruby told me was that it had to be me, like that explains anything." He scoffed.

  
"Ya see, you were the chosen vessel for Lucifer from the get-go, meaning you had to be watched by...well, _us_ , and kept on path at all costs. It's nothing personal mate, your cards we're just marked before you were even born."

"Nothing personal!? How is this not personal? Enlighten me." Sam's voice went up an octave mid-argument.

  
"Look, stop dwelling over it like some pre-teen girl. What's done is done, lets move on alright? We have a lead and I sure as hell ain't letting you go at him anymore than you have."

  
"Crowley."

  
"Sam."

  
"Your not helping"

"I'm a demon, I'm not meant to help, I'm meant to cause chaos and havoc. Play the big bad wolf in a world of little pigs, and all that. Let's say we go extract some information, eh Gigantor?" Crowley reasoned, using his pet name for Sam to reach some form of moral ground.

  
"Will you stop calling me that?"

  
"What Gigantor, Gigantor?"

  
"Your a dick, you know that?"

  
"Well I did sell my soul for a coupla more inches below the waist...don't get me wrong - it was a size already, but you know how it is, had to impress the ladies." Crowley wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "And the lads" Crowley mumbled quietly as an after-thought. 

  
"Seriously. You risked hell for _that_?" The tall Winchester shook his head in disbelief. 

  
"Hey, I'll have you know it was the best decision of my life...well that and disowning my son. God, I hate that little shit."

  
"That's funny, I know someone else like that. Musta got it from somewhere." Sam laughed,

  
"Yeah, his two timing mutha, thats where!"

  
Sam snorted and poured himself a glass of whisky, taking a swig and plonking it back on the table.

  
"Let's get this over with." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

  
"Sam..." Crowley questioned, looking up at the youngest Winchester with a sympathetic look.

  
"I'm fine, I just want this ring business over and done with so I can beat the shit out of him, alright?"

  
"If that'll make you feel better, luv."

  
"Well then, what's my alternative? let the slimy fuck live and haunt me for the rest of my life?"

  
"No. I was thinking more torture, followed by some more torture, and you know, torture."

  
"I haven't got time for that Crowley, or the will-power. I just want him gone as soon as possible."

  
"Let me do it."

  
"What?"

  
"I have a masters in torture, let me at him." The King Of Hell shook a scroll in front of Sam before it dissipated through the same way it came into view.

  
"You don't understand do you? I want revenge, _me_. How is someone else hurting that jerk gunna help?"

  
"Why don't you have some fun then and when your done hand him over. I've got a suite free in hell reserved for the fuck, all I need is your word."

"I need him gone Crowley."

  
"Have it your way, but one quick stab ain't gunna make up for all the shit he's put you through."

  
Sam sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

  
"Isn't it obvious?" Crowley inched closer. 

 

"No?"

 

"I like you Sam." 

 

Silence.

  
"Okay...I like Brady's shirt but that doesn't mean I'm gunna let him live." Sam finally retorted.

  
"Geez, your obsessed ain't ya? Get your head out of kill-mode for a second and look around you. A demon, King Of Hell _actually_ , helping the bloody Winchester's on cases. It ain't out of the goodness of my heart let me tell ya."

  
"Name your price." Sam quickly interjected - he knew there was some hidden agenda somewhere.

  
"You, you oaf. I want _you_." Crowley pointed.

  
" _What_?"

  
"What?" Crowley mimicked. "Your what I call eye-candy, Moose. Maybe we should go to some desserted island somewhere, I have one in mind, and just get to know one another a little better. Whaddya say? You game?"

  
"Are you serious!?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

  
"Deadly"

  
"But you- I -"

  
"Close your mouth you're catching flies" the demon tapped at Sam's jaw.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Its a phrase, don't worry. You know what, I'll leave you two lovers too it. You get out all that pent up rage of yours and call me when your done. Then we can talk. Until then Moose." Crowley finalised then dissapeared from the room leaving Sam with furrowed brows.

  
_What the fuck was all that about?_

 


	2. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rayhne for being the first to leave kudos and bookmark this piece! & everyone else who's read is so far! Thanks guys :D
> 
> Any suggestions, let me know -x-

The next time that Sam saw Crowley things were more than awkward, to the point that even Dean had noticed something going.

"Alright, let me have it." Dean interjected whilst Sam and Crowley were in the middle of a staring match (or _death-glare-athon_ as he has named it). 

"What?" Both parties turned in unison, causing Dean to snort with laughter.

"Shut-up Dean"

"Yeah, shut-it squirrel."

"No, I want to know what's going on between you two."

"Nothing."

"Exactly. _Nothing_." Crowley emphasised the word as if it had offered him.

"And that's a problem because?" Dean asked skeptically. 

" _Because_ Crowley has the hots for me!" Sam huffed.

"He _what_?" Dean almost growled.

"Are you deaf? I said that-"

"Yes, I heard what you said Sam. Jeez. Ruby, Lilith, now Crowley. You know how to pick em Sammy-boy."

"I'm unique, don't go comparing me to them half-whits!" Crowley spat, clearly offended.

"Yeah cuz your such a catch." Sam eyed him.

"I've been in ya head Moose, I know what you think of my posterior" he all but smirked.

"You were in my head? Jesus show a little respect. I've had my head messed with enough times, I don't need you to add your freaky fishing-for-compliments touch as well." 

"Let me just get so something straight - well not straight but...yeah. You two are not gunna happen. My brother is not shacking up with another of Lucifer's spawn and that's final. Problem solved. Now who's for a beer?" Dean settled.

Once at the fridge Dean began to chuckle.

" _Dean_." Sam warned.

"Sorry Sammy but you've gotta admit, the king of hell crushing on Winchester - a friggin' Winchester. It's comical. I'm callin' Bobby, he's gunna wet his pants."

"You dare." Sam gave his brothers back a death glare to outdo all death glares. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Squirrel, what Moose here says, goes." Crowley piped up.

"Yeah, and what are you two love birds gunna do about it? You'll probably be too busy checkin each other out, or sucking each others faces off. No, seriously. King of Hell and Sammy. Don't make me laugh." 

Dean went to pick up the phone, Crowley clicked his fingers and it transformed into a banana. 

"What the hell?"

Sam laughed, looking over at Crowley who was beaming at the attention. 

"Eurgh. Get a room. Preferably after we've worked this job...and you know, far, far away from my room. Hotel walls are thin, man." Dean shook his head, searching for a  bottle opener and cracking his beer open. 

"The Bud is mine." He added before exiting the room. 


	3. The Devil May Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sam confronted Crowley instead of Kevin?

**Set - The Devil May Care -S9E02  **

"Ah, so you have remembered I'm stuck down here then." Crowley grumbled, rotating his head side-to-side where the demon proof shackles were cutting into his neck.

"Sorry. They uh- they're not too tight are they?" Sam stuttered not really knowing what to say.

"What? These? I'm used to these _darlin'._ Not as vanilla as you thought, eh? _"_

Sam bit back a smile. Trust Crowley to lighten the situation when he was the one tied up.

"Sure. Anyway - Just wondered if you need anything?" he said looking at the floor, inspecting his scuffed boots.

"Is that all? Or was there something else?"

"Come on, you must be hungry - or bored, or whatever." Sam shrugged.

"I must admit talking to you is the most fun I've had in - what - three days?" Crowley looked around his 'cell' as he light filtered through from the crack in the doors. Sam was keeping his distance. _Guess he don't trust himself around me._  

"Sorry about that Dean-" 

"No need for excuses, luv. I know Dean's ya keeper and all." 

"Dean isn't - look, do you want anything or not?" Sam snapped.

"Unless you've got some new born babies stashed around this place, I doubt it, _thanks_." He sniped.

"Ew. Why do you guys even find that appetising? Like they're _babies_." 

 _So Sam was making conversation now. I'll give him conversation._ Crowley thought to himself before speaking. "Exactly. All that purity works a treat with a glass of scotch. Takes away that tang, ya know?" 

"That's a mental image I didn't wanna see." 

"I could give you some more if you want. Got all sorts rotating in this head of mine."

It went silent, both parties unsure of what to say next.

"So what was the real reason you snuck down here moose? And don't give me that _'I wanted to see if you needed refreshments'_ shit because I know you. Dean would chop off ya short and curlies if he found you consorting with a demon, especially the king of hell! So come on, cough up." 

"I just thought it might be lonely down here is all." 

"Ah, I forget. Saint Squirrel locked had you locked in a place like this a couple'a times, hasn't he? Don't you worry your pretty little head, I can stay here for _years_ and still be the same me. He won't change me. You can tell him I said that, cuz whatever he's planning, I'll get out, and when I do he'll wish he tightened these damn cuffs." Crowley growled with frustration at the pure boredom he was experiencing at being kidnapped. _Would it kill them to spice this torture up at bit?_

Sam eyed the shackles thinking the demon had slipped free, but they were all in tact.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm all locked and bolted. I gotta say, these are a genius idea, might use em in hell. Scrap that, I am usin' em in hell! That _heathen's_ gunna wish he had took the ten-year-deal when I handed it to him!" 

"What?" 

"Huh?"

"You look very moose-like when your confused."

"Shut-up"

"I'm just saying."

"Well don't."

"What's got your panties in a twist today then _Samantha_?" Crowley teased.

Sam glared at him.

"Silent treatment doesn't work on me, I can read you, and...well...I know Dean has always done something to piss you off. Have you thought of getting some separation?, seriously it's not healthy that you live in each others pockets. Frankly it's bloody weird." 

"Dean's my brother. I have no one else."

"You have me baby." Crowley waggled his eyebrows. 

Sam laughed. "Yeah cuz that's not _'bloody weird'_ at all".

"You should try it, ya never know, you might like it."

"I should be getting back, Dean will wonder where I've got to..." He looked up and sighed.

"Where does he think you are?"

"Getting a Coke."

"A coke!?" Crowley laughed, "You need to update your book of excuses Gigantor, cuz that's not gunna cut it. Actually - scrap that- Dean is quite thick. No alterations needed." 

"Hey!"

"We all know your the brains of the outfit Sa-Moose."

"I should go." 

"You should but you won't." 

"How would you know?" Sam screwed up his face.

"Because I'm irresistible, and your smiling mate."

"No I'm not." He frowned.

"Hate to break it to you _Ice-Queen_ but your defiantly grinning like a Cheshire Cat. You could light up the whole friggin' road with the wattage of it, let me tell ya!" 

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Let's face it, when am I not?"

"I'm defiantly leaving now."

"You do that, tell squirrel I send my regards. I'm wondering when he's gunna pay me another visit. Guess I'm not special enough at the moment. Not to worry though, I will be." 

Sam had no idea what Crowley was on about, to be honest he never really did. 

"See ya later honey!" Sam heard Crowley shout as he shut the door behind himself.

He was still smiling. 


End file.
